Âmes Brisées
by Ryuu Hitori
Summary: Hinata emménage dans son nouvelle appartement, n'ayant plus envie de subir la pression de sa famille continuellement. Elle fera la rencontre d'une jeune homme au passé trouble qui changera sa vie. Deux âmes brisées peuvent elles guérir ou alors le destin en décide il autrement? Voici l'histoire d'une jeune femme rêvant d'une vie ordinaire et d'un jeune homme au ambition écrasante.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto et tout les autres personnage du manga et de l'anime ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de Monsieur Kishimoto, je ne fait que les emprunter dans un excès de flemme et dans une but non lucratif.

 _ **Âmes Brisées**_

Dans un appartement moyen de la ville de Konoha, une jeune femme brune au yeux de perle déposait le dernier carton de déménagement dans cette appartement qui allait devenir son nouveau chez soi. C'était un petit bâtiment sur deux niveaux, avec un petit parking devant la façade où peu de véhicules étaient présents en cette après-midi de semaine. Plusieurs résidences et une boulangerie se trouvait à proximité, ainsi qu'un grand parc permettant de faire du footing, muni d'un jardin aquatique et au centre du parc se trouvait une immense fontaine représentant neuf animaux fantastique avec l'inscription "Bijuu" graver sur la plaque de métal dorée.

La jeune femme avait trouvé le cadre du parc magnifique et ajouté au prix modeste de l'appartement, elle se décida rapidement, achetant l'appartement avant d'en avoir parler à son père. La confrontation entre le père et sa fille fut violente, mais elle avait besoin de s'écarter de cette famille étouffante qui l'oppresser depuis des années. Il ne trouvèrent pas de terrain d'entente après plusieurs jours de dispute plus ou moins virulente. Dans la maison, personne n'avait osé intervenir, tous le monde souhaitant le départ de la brune sauf quelque rare personne, mais tout le monde sans exceptions craignait trop le père de la jeune femme pour lui dire le fond de leurs pensés. Puis au moment du déménagement, la guerre froide s'installa entre eux, l'un comme l'autre refusant d'adresser la parole à l'autre. Seule la jeune sœur et le cousin de la jeune femme vinrent lui donner un coup de main pour son déménagement. Cependant ils ne purent l'aider jusqu'à la fin car le père/oncle avait fait sonner le portable de sa plus jeune fille ordonnant au deux de rentrer immédiatement. Ils s'excusèrent avant de partir, sachant qu'ils allaient avoir droit à un savon à peine rentrer, car ils avaient soutenu la jeune femme dans son projet insensé.

Elle regarda les différents cartons entassé dans son appartement en remontant ses manches pour commencer à déballer les cartons, installant son appartement peu à peu. Elle y passa toute sa journée avant de regarder le résultat avec fierté, son appartement était maintenant installé. Son appartement était un petit trois pièce confortable, avec une chambre, un salon/cuisine et une pièce d'eau, sa fenêtre donnant sur le petit terrain vague derrière la résidence, permettant ainsi au soleil de rentrer dans le salon et la chambre et éclairait le visage souriant de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait aucune décoration et tout était dans les couleur violet, lavande et blanc, mais c'était son coin à elle, où elle pourrait prendre un nouveau départ pour sa vie. Son estomac la rappela alors à l'ordre, demandant à être nourrit après autant d'effort physique dans cette journée de déménagement. Elle se dirigea vers la douche pour se laver rapidement pour effacer tout la sueur et les poussière qu'elle avait accumulé sur elle toute la journée. Elle appréciait la caresse de l'eau sur son corps, mais sortit de la douche ayant surtout une faim de loup. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et une robe courte par dessus, puis en arrivant devant son armoire à chaussure, elle observa une pair de basket, la seule chose que son père lui autorisait à mettre car celons lui il fallait toujours être prêt au pire. Elle sourit et prit des escarpins à talon aiguille augmentant sa taille et la rendant fier de sa petite rébellion envers son père. Elle attrapa son sac à main et vérifia qu'elle n'oubliait rien, avant de sortir de son appartement en verrouillant la porte derrière elle, pour aller chercher un restaurant pas trop loin.

La jeune brune avait chercher pendant plus d'une demi-heure, avant d'enfin trouver un restaurant qui n'était pas complet. C'était une petit restaurant dans un coin sombre où une enseigne en forme de lanterne éclairait la rue à la lumière faiblissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait dans le ciel pour laissait la place au ciel nocturne. Elle entra timidement dans le restaurant, apercevant du coin de l'œil un homme blond qui dévorait son vingtième bol de ramen si la pile s'entassant à coté de lui ne mentait pas. L'ambiance était tranquille et les odeurs de ramen finir de la convaincre de rester ici pour manger. Elle s'installa sur un siège pas trop proche du blond, ne voulant pas le déranger, pendant qu'un vieil homme en habit de cuisine blanc venait vers elle pour prendre sa commande.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle, qu'est ce que je vous sert?

-Un ramen s'il vous plait, avec du saké.

-Je vous apporte sa de suite.

Il sortit rapidement une petite bouteille de saké chaud, tout en commençant à faire chauffé l'eau. Il posa le saké avec un petit verre devant la jeune femme tandis que le blond posa le vingtième bol de ramen sur la pile en commandant de nouveau sous le regard surprise de la brune qui se demanda où il pouvait bien mettre cette quantité de nourriture, le jeune homme blond n'étant pas gros, loin de la de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il avait une musculature parfaire, bien dessiné dans son T-shirt noir moulant, elle aperçu un collier orange et noir à son cou, mais ne voyait pas son visage.

-Un autre bol de ramen chef!

-Ok, pas de problème, je te sert sa bientôt Naruto!

Naruto afficha un grand sourire, qui foudroya la jeune femme la faisant rougir, elle trouva le visage du blond particulièrement séduisant avec ses grands yeux bleu, son visage rayonnant la joie de vivre. Elle fut frappé par la beauté de ce jeune homme, qui capta son regard avant de perdre son sourire rayonnant pour afficher une mine surprise.

-Oooh première fois dans le meilleur restaurant de Konoha mademoiselle?

Elle se calma un peu, se trouvant ridicule de s'extasier devant un inconnu et elle afficha un sourire polie en répondant au curieux.

-Oui je viens d'emménager dans le coin, donc je ne connais pas trop le quartier.

Le blond afficha de nouveau un sourire en tendant sa main à la brune en se présentant.

-Dans se cas, bienvenue dans le quartier, moi c'est Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, 22 ans célibataire et libre comme l'air.

Elle devina que le blond venait de plaisanter, mais en voyant que le blond attendait sa réaction avec impatience, elle s'excusa ayant honte de ne pas comprendre la référence du jeune homme.

-Je m'excuse je ne comprend pas...je...enfin je m'appelle Hinata...Koga, oui Hinata Koga est mon nom.

Naruto l'observa avec un sourire avant de lui accordait un sourire doux et compréhensif.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis Hinata, ma référence viens d'un manga qui s'appelle GTO, ça ne doit pas être votre style de lecture. En tous cas je vous souhaite la bienvenue et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésiter pas à me demander, mon métier est de rendre divers services contre une rémunération.

Le patron apporta deux bols de ramen en leur souhaitant une bonne dégustation, Naruto se jeta sur son bol, pendant qu'Hinata, goûter timidement les ramens. Des la première bouchée, elle sentie une explosion de saveur dans sa bouche. Les pâtes étaient cuisinées à la perfection, elle n'avait jamais manger des ramens aussi bon de toute sa vie. Elle s'aperçut que le blond la fixait avec un sourire et elle rougit de honte se rendant compte qu'elle avait un sourire béat suite la bouchée de ramens qu'elle avait prise. Naruto lui demanda en capturant le regard de la jeune femme dans ses yeux bleu océan.

-Alors qu'en dite vous Hinata? Ce sont les meilleurs n'est ce pas?

Elle était perdu dans les yeux du blond, comme en pleine mer, ses pensées dérivant au grès des vagues, la faisant répondre sans vraiment réfléchir à la question que le charmant blond lui posait.

-Ou...oui...vous avez raison...mais dite...vous...vous êtes libre demain?

Il la regarda en conservant son sourire qu'Hinata trouvait si charmant, un éclair glacer passant dans ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, avant que son regard ne retrouve sa gaieté. La jeune femme devint rouge de honte devant l'audace de sa demande devant une personne qu'elle ne connait que depuis quelque minute seulement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui présenter ses excuses, mais le blond la prit de vitesse en répondant simplement.

-Je suis libre oui, une mission à me proposer?

Hinata rougit encore plus ne sachant si elle devait s'excuser pour son audace, où lui proposer se qu'elle avait en tête. Elle inspira un coup et posa un masque sur ses sentiments, les dissimulant au plus profond d'elle même, comme elle l'avait appris auprès de son père durant toutes ces années. Le changement fut de suite capter par le blond, mais il ne dit rien conservant son visage joyeux et mangeant ses ramens.

-Oui, demain, pourriez vous me montrer les magasins d'électroménager du quartier?

Naruto fini d'aspirer les pâtes de son bol qu'il avait fini à une vitesse effrayante, avant de planter son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle portait un masque parfait, camouflant ses sentiments avec une habilitée qui demandait des années d'entrainement rigoureux. Il était sincèrement impressionné car il connaissait peu de personne aussi jeune pouvant cacher ses sentiments avec autant d'efficacité. L'un d'eux était son meilleur amis, qui suite à un drame c'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. Le second était un homme qui l'avait impressionné, lors d'une rencontre qui failli mal finir. Il possédait les même yeux que la jeune femme devant lui, mais leurs noms était différent.

Naruto soupira affichant un air déçu au visage.

-Quoi juste des courses? Moi qui pensé que se serait un rendez-vous galant que vous me proposiez.

Le masque de la brune explosa en mille morceaux à cette annonce, laissant son visage s'empourprer dangereusement. Elle tenta de se calmer, mais rien n'y fit, il la perturbée trop et en voyant le sourire du jeune homme, elle savait déjà qu'il était conscient d'avoir déjà gagner. Vu qu'elle avait déjà perdu, pensa-t-elle, autant essayer de le surprendre en affichant un sourire timide pour le regarder dans les yeux sans cacher son désir pour le jeune homme, car oui elle avait un désir profond pour lui, même si elle ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi, elle voulait le connaitre mieux et pouvoir toucher se visage si souriant et plein de vie.

-Serait-ce une invitation Monsieur Naruto?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant d'afficher un sourire carnassier.

-Et si c'était le cas?

Hinata eu de la change, ayant déjà atteint le niveau maximum pour ses rougeurs sinon il aurait pu se rendre compte de l'effet qu'avait sur elle les parole du blond. Elle réfléchit à une réponse, ne sachant pas du tout si elle devait simplement sauté de joie et lui dire qu'elle voulait elle aussi un rendez-vous avec lui, où si elle devait jouez la carte de la sécurité et de prendre les paroles du blond à la légère. Elle le vit se lever en s'adressant au patron.

-Chef, tu met ma commande et celle de la demoiselle sur ma note s'il te plait?

-Pas de problème Naruto, mais tu t'en va déjà?

-Ouep le boulot n'attend pas malheureusement ahah.

Le vieil homme souris à Naruto, tandis que celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je dois allez travaillé, je m'excuse de devoir interrompre un si bon moment, mais le boulot n'attend pas.

Hinata était déçu, mais comprenais parfaitement qu'il fasse passer son travail avant elle qui n'était qu'une inconnu parmi d'autre qui était tombait sous son charme, comme surement bon nombre de jeune femme avant elle. Elle recomposa son masque sentimental pour répondre avec un sourire polie.

-Je comprend parfaitement, je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée Monsieur Uzumaki.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer, ne pouvant voir le visage du blond se fermer, ses yeux étant glaciale fixant un point au loin avant de retourner son attention sur la jeune femme qui relever la tête, pour voir le visage du blond avec un sourire malicieux et ses yeux pétillant de joie tandis que son visage approcha de celui d'Hinata qui perdu encore une fois son masque volant de nouveau en miette, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, avant de sentir le souffle chaud du blond sur la peau de son cou, rendant cette endroit particulièrement chaud. Elle entendit alors le chuchotement du blond tout prêt de son oreille.

-Rendez-vous demain matin 8h dans le parc du quartier si vous voulais un rendez-vous, sinon rendez-vous au même endroit à 13h, vous me verrez devant les statue des Bijuu.

Il se releva lui affichant son sourire le plus charmeur, faisant exploser les rougeurs de la jeune femme et la rendant incapable de se cacher derrière son masque. Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit, c'était que le blond était dangereux pour elle, elle venait de la rencontré et la voila déjà au crocher de ce dernier après moins d'une heure de conversation. Elle avait entendu parler dans les discussions des gens autour d'elle ou l'avait lue dans les livres, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir pour quelqu'un se "coup de foudre". Pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle désirait le blond comme jamais elle n'avait désiré quelque chose de sa vie, sauf peut-être le jour où elle avait pris son appartement pour s'éloigner de sa famille étouffante. Elle le regarda partir complètement perdu et rouge, tandis que le patron affichait un petit sourire avant de dire à l'intention de la jeune femme.

-Vous feriez de manger vos ramens avant qu'ils ne soient froid mademoiselle.

Hinata revint de suite sur terre après avoir entendu la voix du patron de l'Ichiraku et lui sourit en annonçant que ses ramens étaient très bon tout en continuant de manger son bol, tentant de sortir le blond de ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin le ciel été clair et sans nuage comme le cœur de la jeune femme qui faisait des étirement dans le parc, elle avait pour habitude de courir tout les matins pour se maintenir en forme et hier elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion avec le déménagement. Elle mourrait d'envie de courir dans se parc depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu et se matin son envie d'oublier le visage du blond qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit lui fit prendre la décision d'aller si vider l'esprit avec une bonne séance de sport. Elle c'était muni d'un short arrivant au dessus des genoux, qui n'entravait pas ses mouvements, ainsi un débardeur laissant seulement ses bras découvert. Elle se mit à genoux le temps de faire ses lacés de ses chaussures, puis elle s'élança doucement contrôlant sa respiration dans le but de tenir durant une heure sans faire de pause.

Elle admirait le paysage en courant, trouvant magnifique ses différente fontaine, ces allées d'arbres et la pelouse entretenue. Les différent ensemble de fleur qui était mis à droite et à gauche, la laissant profité avec bonne humeur du temps et des parfums. Son calme fut brisée en arrivant à la moitié du parc, deux voix s'exclamait si fort qu'elle les mis cinq bonne minutes avant d'arriver à l'endroit d'où venait les voix. Son cœur manqua un battement, tandis que sa respiration parfaitement contrôlait s'accéléra soudain en proportion des battement de son cœur.

En effet la source du bruit qui avait déranger la jeune femme n'était autre que le blond de la veille avec un autre jeune homme qui portait une coupe au bol affreuse, ainsi que des sourcil qui force l'admiration quand on voyait la taille de ses derniers. Les deux hommes s'affronter verbalement sur les termes de leur pari. Quand il aperçurent la jeune femme qui arrivait vers eux, ils sourirent tout deux en se dirigeant vers elle. Le gros sourcil fut le premier à l'abordait en demandant.

-Mademoiselle! Excuser moi de vous déranger, pourriez vous nous servir d'arbitre?

Hinata s'arrêta de courir en arrivant sur eux, ne comprenant pas la demande du jeune homme, quand Naruto viens éclaircir le sujet en embrouillant l'esprit de la brune avec son sourire charmeur et la vu du torse nue du blond.

-Salut Mademoiselle Hinata, se que vous demande mon ami, c'est de compter le nombre de fois que nous dépasserons de maintenant jusqu'à se que vous vous arrêtiez de courir.

Hinata regarda les deux homme en haussant le sourcil pour demander incertaine.

-Euh...vous voulez dire...le premier qui me dépasse?

Naruto et Gros sourcil rirent devant la question avant que le second ne prenne la parole.

-Mais non Mademoiselle, se serait bien trop rapide sinon ahah.

Le visage d'Hinata se durcit à la remarque de l'homme, se demandant si le blond pensait lui aussi la même chose, mais quand son regard rencontrant celui bleu océan de celui-ci, elle n'y vit que de l'amusement face à sa réaction.

-Se que veut dire Lee, c'est que nous n'avons pas la même méthode de course, donc nous voudrions que vous comptiez pour nous le nombre de fois que l'on vous dépasse, si vous comptez pour nous, je vous jure de vous le revaloir après ma victoire sur mon ami.

Hinata rougit de gêne, avant de hocher timidement de la tête. Tandis que Lee se moquer de Naruto disant qu'il était un grand rêveur. Ce dernier ne répondit pas disant que les actions parle plus que les mots, ainsi il se prévint Hinata qu'elle pouvait continuer sa course, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir ensuite. La brune s'exécuta, légèrement mécontente de voir que par définir le blond la jugeait aussi comme physiquement faible, mais elle courait depuis à peine une minute qu'elle entendit un craquement derrière elle et en se retournant elle vit les deux hommes se lancé dans un sprint à une vitesse impressionnante, la rattrapant en cinq seconde, avant d'accélérer de nouveau laissant derrière eux la jeune femme abasourdie. Ils n'allaient même pas finir une fois le tour du parc avant de s'écrouler à se rythme. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle les retrouverait plus loin entrain de vomir ou de tenter de reprendre leur souffle. Son illusion sur le blond se brisa légèrement, mais après tout personne n'était parfait et elle nota qu'elle avait appris une nouvelle chose sur ce derniers. Un bruit de course attira son attention et elle se tourna pour voir la source de se bruit. Elle resta estomaquait devant le spectacle des deux jeunes hommes qui courait vers elle à une vitesse folle. Il avait parcouru l'ensemble du parc en seulement une dizaine de minute alors qu'elle avait mis quinze minute pour en faire la moitié en courant à un rythme rapide et régulier. La vue de la jeune femme motiva les deux hommes et soudain les deux accélérèrent encore, montrant qu'il n'était pas encore à leur vitesse maximal quand ils la dépassèrent, les mouvements du vent causait par leur course firent s'envoler sa longue chevelures brune, ainsi que les doutes sur les capacités du blond et de son ami.

Hinata attendait le dernier tour du blond et de son ami qui l'avait dépasser sept fois avant que son heure de course ne se finisse, l'ayant épuisé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Voir les deux hommes la dépasser rapidement à une vitesse folle et continuait ainsi sans arrêt l'avait abasourdi, se demandant se que faisait dans la vie les deux jeunes hommes et si il n'était pas des sportif de haut niveaux en faite. Un cri la sortit de ses pensées et elle vue les deux hommes courir vers elle dans un dernier sprint.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Le cri des deux jeunes hommes s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchait de l'endroit où se tenait la jeune femme. Naruto prit soudain la tête avec un sourire confiant, puis Lee accéléra à son tour, dépassant de nouveau son adversaire. Ne laissant rien le blond accéléra et une fois au niveau du brun, il lui envoya un coup de poing sur le visage à la surprise de la brune qui fut choquée par l'attitude du blond, et encore plus par le rire du brun qui avait esquivait le coup, attaquant à son tour. Juste avant de franchir l'entrée de la zone de sortie il s'arrêtèrent pour s'affronter à coup de poing et coup de pied, criant ensemble.

-Mort subite!

Les enchainement rapide et puissant s'enchainèrent, montrant une parfaite maitrise des art martiaux, les deux hommes, esquivant et parant chacun des coups donné par l'autre, ne pouvant pas relâcher leur attention une seule seconde, sous risque de prendre un coup. Le brun amorça un coup puissant et Naruto afficha un sourire joyeux en s'avançant sur le poing de son ami, esquivant au dernier moment en se décalant sur le coté et donna un coup de boule dans le ventre de Lee surpris par la puissance de son mouvement. Hinata vis que le blond avait bouger tous son corps pour mettre toute sa force dans se coup qui avait du faire mal à l'impact. Pourtant Lee éclata de rire avec le blond qui se relevait.

-Mince tu à gagner Naruto, mais la prochaine fois je t'aurait les score sont de 596 victoire, 598 défaite et 1806 match nul pour moi.

-L'écart se creuse, tu perd la main à force de courir après les filles ahah.

Lee brandit un poing devant lui en déclarant, des flammes dans les yeux.

-Personne ne peu arrêter les flammes de la jeunesse! Cette année j'aurait une petite amie fois du Fauve de Jade de Konoha!

Naruto applaudi son ami en apercevant Hinata qui les attendait, un sourire malicieux apparu alors sur le visage du blond qui mis un main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'encourager.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance Lee, moi je quitte mon célibat se soir avec elle.

Naruto pointa son pouce vers Hinata qui piqua un fard devant la déclaration du blond, tandis que Lee s'écroula à genoux devant son ami en criant.

-NOOOOOON! Naruto faux-frère! Je pensait que tu n'aimais que Sakura comme moi!

Hinata tilta au nom qu'avait utiliser le jeune homme, assombrissant son visage, tandis que Naruto paniqua légèrement en disant simplement.

-Sakura est une autre histoire, elle...

Lee fondit en larme rendant son visage encore plus laid qu'il ne l'était avec sa coupe et ses sourcils et il partit en courant insultant Naruto de tout les noms. Il soupira et quand il vit la brune franchir la sortit en courant, il jura légèrement, se disant que maintenant son rendez-vous de la journée était fichu. Il se gratta la tête et prit la direction de la sortit à son tour.

Naruto roulait à pleine vitesse sur sa moto noir et orange. Il aimait particulièrement la sensation de vitesse que lui donnait l'engin ainsi que cette montait d'adrénaline qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Il laissa sa rage partir dans sa conduite, accélérant en sortit de virage, dépassant les voitures à une vitesse folle. Il arriva devant le garage de son immeuble et dérapa de manière contrôlait, faisant crisser les pneus de sa moto qu'il allait bientôt devoir changer à cause de sa conduite. L'argent n'était pas un problème pour lui donc il n'y faisait pas attention, mais la vue de son meilleur amie en voiture de fonction lui rappela que sa conduite n'était pas apprécié des force de l'ordre. La voiture s'arrêta devant lui et la fenêtre ce baissa sur un brun ténébreux avec deux yeux noir qui fixait son meilleur ami avec colère.

-Naruto, pourras-tu un jour devenir adulte?

-Sasuke pourras-tu un jour arrêtez de me les briser?

Les deux jeune hommes se lancèrent des éclair par les yeux, montrant l'affrontement éternel d'un tigre et d'un dragon. Il furent interrompu par une jeune femme qui salua le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Salut Naruto, la forme?

Le blond afficha un sourire à la jeune femme ayant oublier de la saluer.

-Salut Tenten, désolé l'aura sombre de ton coéquipier me cachait la vu de sa superbe coéquipière. Tu veux montait boire un verre en tête à tête? On aura qu'à laisser Médor montait la garde sur le voiture un montrant les crocs à tous se qui bouge.

La jeune femme rigola, sous le regard attentif du blond. Il l'avait toujours connu avec son éternel coupe de deux chignon de chaque coté de sa tête, ainsi que ses yeux noisette. Naruto était toujours étonné de savoir que la jeune femme vivait heureuse en mélangeant sa vie de flic intègre avec celle de son mari qui était un homme plutôt connu dans le milieu mafieux. Dieu seule savait toute les épreuve qu'elle avait du subir et devait encore affronter, mais elle avait toujours la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre. Naruto eu un sourire tendre pour son amie, se qui n,'échappa au brun qui lui répondit.

-Naruto fait juste attention, je ne tiens sérieusement pas à être celui ramassera ton corps après un accident durant mon service. Pense un peu à Sakura, cela...

Naruto se retourna en coupant la parole au brun sentant sa colère remonter de nouveau en lui.

-C'est bon je serait sage maintenant dégage, j'ai autre chose de prévu que de m'occuper de ton cas Uchiwa.

Joignant la parole à l'action, Naruto se dirigea chez lui, il utilisa les escalier pour se défouler physiquement, avant d'arriver trop vite devant la porte de son appartement. Il sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte en lançant son casque de moto dans le canapé en fermant la porte du pied. Il posa les clefs sur son évier et regarda l'heure en soupirant.

7h50

Il se dirigea vers la douche en mettant l'eau froid pour se rafraichir les idées et se calmer. Son rendez vous avec Hinata était mort, son meilleur ami venait encore se vantait de sa victoire sur lui pour le cœur de la jeune femme après qui il avait toujours couru durant des années. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme autre chose qu'un frère la comprenant mieux que personne et maintenant elle était heureuse dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il serra les dents en se rappelant de se dernier, la caresse de l'eau froide sur sa peau lui suffisait pas, il ferait mieux de retourner au parc pour attendre 13h que la jeune femme vienne peut-être le voir pour ses courses. C'est dommage car Hinata lui plaisait physiquement et ses réactions l'intéressait, en plus c'était la première jeune femme qu'il connaissait depuis Sakura, qui l'avait réellement attiré physiquement et qui ne faisait pas non plus partit du monde policier ou mafieux. Il soupira et coupa l'eau de la douche pour sortir se sécher avec la serviette et enfiler une chemise noir avec un jean orange. Il partit prendre son casque et attrapa ses clef et sa console portable au passage, se disant qu'il pourrait continuer sa partit en attendant l'arriver présumé de la brune.

Naruto regarda l'heure en descendant de sa moto et soupira, il avait encore roulait rapidement et il était arrivait trop vite au parc, il n'était que huit heures quinze et il se demanda si la batterie de sa console tiendrais le coup jusqu'à treize heure. Il sortit la console en l'allumant, voyant la batterie pleine. Au moins elle durerai plusieurs heures c'était déjà ça de pris.

Arrivant vers la place de la statue des Bijuu, Naruto fut interrompu dans sa partie par une voix en colère qui l'aborda faisant montait la colère du blond à peine calmer.

-Naruto, bordel je t'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure?

Naruto plongea dans celui de son ami en uniforme. Sans même y avoir pensé il était de nouveau passé, par la zone de patrouille du brun et soupira.

-Désolé je faisait pas attention et j'ai...

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, la surprise s'affichant sur son visage, en voyant Hinata attendre au pied de la statue. Ayant son nez collé à sa console, il ne s'en était pas aperçu et était partit s'installait sur un banc, ignorant la jeune femme qui l'avait vu et n'avait pas osé l'appeler après sa fuite de tout à l'heure. Naruto la vit baisser les yeux en croisant son regard et se tourner pour partir rouge de honte ou de colère, le blond n'en savait rien.

-Sasuke, je m'excuse la faut que j'y aille, promis je passe demain au poste si tu veux me sermonner, mais la faut que j'y aille.

Sans attendre la réponse de son ami, Naruto couru sur les traces de la brune pour l'arrêter en lui saisissant le poignet, oubliant même sa politesse en disant à la jeune femme.

-Je m'excuse Hinata, je suis en retard, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais après...après ce qu'a dit Lee tout à l'heure.

Hinata rougit devant la familiarité du blond qui la vouvoyait encore tout à l'heure, mais ne dit rien, appréciant se sentiment de c'être légèrement rapprochée de lui. Mais si il ne contait pas sur le fait qu'elle vienne, pour qui était il venu?

-Si vous n'êtes pas venu pour moi, alors je vais vous laissez avec votre rendez-vous Monsieur Uzumaki.

Naruto tilta devant le ton détaché de la jeune femme et plongea son regard droit dans les yeux de la jeune femme, comme un prédateur fixant sa proie, qui se mit à rougir n'arrivant pas a masquer ses sentiments, ayant même envie de pleurer de frustration devant ses derniers.

-Je suis venu pour toi...vous..merde désolé, enfin voilà j'allai juste attendre que tu arrive à 13h avec ça...

Il montra sa console encore allumer montrant un "Game Over", que le blond remarqua en criant de désespoir à cette vision.

-Non! Ma partie!

Hinata le regarda avec une léger sourire en le voyant agir comme un gamin devant sa console, sans pour autant lui lâcher le poigner. Un détail chiffonner légèrement la jeune femme.

-Vous pensiez que je ne viendrez pas et pourtant, vous me dite que vous alliez attendre jusqu'à 13h, alors que rien ne vous disiez que je viendrais au second non plus.

Naruto la regarda en souriant de toute ses dents.

-Je suis un optimiste, il y avait une chance que vous veniez donc je suis venue, je n'ai qu'une parole et quand je m'engage je ne reviens jamais dessus, c'est ma voix de vie.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux voulant savoir si il lui mentait, mais ne vit rien que de la joie sincère chez le blond. Elle se détendit, était heureuse qu'il soit quand même venu la voir, malgré qu'il aimait une autre femme. Le regard du blond dévisagea la jeune femme et perdit son sourire en serrant légèrement plus fort l'avant bras de la jeune femme.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du m'expliquer avec vous et vous courir après tout à l'heure, mais le fait est que je suis toujours amoureux de la femme d'on parlait Lee. Cependant c'est et sa restera un amour à sens unique tout ma vie, mais sa ne pardonne pas mon comportement envers vous en...

Hinata posa sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme en lui souriant tendrement. Elle comprenait le malaise du blond car elle était un peu dans la même situation, mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler comme lui et se contenta prit son courage à deux main en s'approchant du blond pour déposé un baiser sur ses doigts, lui donnant un baiser à travers sa main. Elle rougit de son geste et remarqua avec joie que le blond n'y avait pas été insensible.

-Ne vous excusez pas, je vous ais rencontré hier soir, il est normal que je ne sache pas tout de vous, de plus je comprend que vous ayez essayé d'oublier votre amour avec une femme sans caractère comme moi qui a passé son temps à rougir comme une gamine hier soir. Je...

Naruto poussa la main de la jeune femme doucement après avoir repris ses moyens et l'interrompit à son tour.

-Je ne trouve pas que vous soyez sans caractère et si j'ai essayez avec vous c'est simplement car vous m'attirez, mais je garde pour moi les raisons, je ne vous le direz que le jour où je tomberais totalement sous votre charme.

Hinata rougit devant la déclaration du blond, même si elle avait des doutes sur la sincérité de ses mots. Elle lui laissa donc le bénéfice du doute sentant la peau de son avant bras lui brûler sous le contact de la peau du blond. Il remarqua qu'il tenait toujours son avant bras et la lâcha en s'excusant avant de se rappeler d'un détail.

-Par contre je vous devais un faveur, mais comme vous êtes partie, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous demander qu'elle faveur vous désirez.

Hinata se rappela de cette promesse, mais ne savait pas quoi demandait. Elle avait certain désir, mais ne voulais pas qu'il les accomplisse par obligation, puis elle se rappela soudain du tutoiement naturel du blond. Il ne semblait pas vraiment aimer vouvoyer et elle se dit que cela lui ferait plaisir autant qu'à elle.

-Je voudrais que vous me tutoyez s'il vous plait.

Naruto la regarda légèrement surpris, hésitant quelque peu. Elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, mais juste qu'il la tutoie?

-Tu est sur? Personnellement sa m'arrange, mais tu ne voudrais pas autre chose? Tu pourrais en profiter pour me demander un baiser, un bijoux ou...

Hinata lui sourit tendrement en lui disant simplement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de bijoux, et je ne veux rien de forcer de votre part Naruto, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous faire succomber et obtenir seule ce que je désir. En plus je voie bien que vous préférez tutoyer, donc cette vous fera plaisir autant qu'a moi.

Naruto la regarda sincèrement impressionné. Elle ne faisait pas semblant comme la plupart des gens ne faisant de bonne action que pour montrer qu'il était bon et généreux. Elle avait naturellement pensé que le blond aimerait autant qu'elle, mais lui sa ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Un idée lui vint soudain et il afficha un grand sourire malicieux devant elle en lui prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-D'accord je te tutoie à partir de maintenant ET aujourd'hui tu est la reine de la journée, nous ferons tous se que tu veux et je t'emmènerai ou tu voudras que se soit tes courses ou un endroit que tu tiens absolument à voir avec moi.

Hinata piqua un fard secouant la tête négativement sentant la gêne et la panique montait en elle en ripostant d'une voix hésitante.

-Non...je...je ne peu pas accepter votre...

Naruto déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune la faisant perdre le fil de ses pensés et bloquant sa gorge l'empêchant de produire le moindre son sous le choc provoquer par se geste osé. Il en profita pour ajouter.

-Comme paiement pour cette journée, je veux que tu me tienne la main toute la journée comme sa nous seront à égalité.

Elle le regarda toujours rouge, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il venait de lui proposait de passait la journée entière ensemble contre le simple fait de lui tenir la main toute la journée alors qu'elle ne demandait pas mieux. Elle voulait refuser, mais soudain une petite voix lui souffla de laisser faire. Elle voulait faire succomber le blond et vu le beauté de celui-ci, il avait du avoir de nombreuse relation, donc elle devait se faire violence pour tenter de toucher son cœur et laissait sa gêne de côté. Elle serra un peu plus la main du blond et en affichant un sourire timide elle lui répondit.

-D'accord Na...Naruto.

Naruto afficha un sourire charmeur en prenant emmenant Hinata vers sa moto en discutant avec elle, se réjouissant d'avance pour son rendez vous avec la jeune femme sans voir que plus loin un homme à la longue chevelure ébène jetait une regard furieux au blond. Pendant se temps dans une voiture de fonction, le meilleur amie du blond envoyer un message qui annonçait une autre source d'ennui pour les deux jeune insouciant qui partait pour passé une bonne journée en oubliant se qui les entourés.

Bonjour, je fait mon retour doucement sur après une longue absence, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics qui on eu une pause prolongé, mais je doit les relire en résistant à l'envie de les modifiés, donc je m'excuse d'avance au personne les aillant lue et attendant la suite, je tenterais d'apporter les premiers nouveaux chapitre cette été.

 **Ryuu**


	2. Chapter 2

_**_**Disclaimer:**_** Naruto et tout les autres personnage du manga et de l'anime ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de Monsieur Kishimoto, je ne fait que les emprunter dans un excès de flemme et dans une but non lucratif._

 _ **Âmes Brisées.**_

Naruto accompagna la jeune femme n'en revenant pas de la chance qu'il avait, la brune lui avait laissé une chance de se rattraper après l'erreur de ce matin. La boulette de Lee était autant la sienne que celle de son ami, car il était vrai qu'il était toujours amoureux de Sakura, malgré que cela faisait déjà trois ans qu'elle sortait avec son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas réussi à tiré un trait sur cette histoire. Tous ses amis étaient au courant de cette état de fait et il aurait du se douter qu'un jour Hinata aurait été mise au courant. Il avait eu de la chance et une jeune femme aussi compréhensive était rare, il devait donc se montrait sérieux avec elle. Il ne connaissait rien d'elle, mais cela devait changer rapidement. En la voyant rougir rien qu'avec le simple fait qu'il lui tienne la main, il ne pouvait nier qu'il la trouvait mignonne dans ces moments là et aimer la voir rougir par simple contact avec lui. C'était flatteur pour son ego d'homme et le faisait se sentir important. Il connaissait beaucoup de monde et même si beaucoup de gens apprécié le jeune homme, il restait un simple fantasme pour la plupart et pour les autres un ami ou une personne serviable. Pourtant quand il regardait Hinata, malgré qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille au soir, il voyait dans chacun de ses gestes son envies de lui plaire, ainsi que la joie pur et simple de lui tenir la main sans se coller à lui pour faire jouer ses charmes féminin, qui était loin d'être négligeable. En parlant des charmes féminin, la jeune femme bien que jolie dans se jean pas trop moulant, avec un haut simple et large. Des escarpins à talon haut relever sa taille comblant ainsi un peu la différence entre eux. Elle ne se mettait pas particulièrement en valeur, tout en restant attirant, surprenant le blond qui n'avait jamais vu un femme aussi naturel. Ils arrivèrent à la moto en se rendant compte que Naruto n'avait qu'un casque et un blouson, ayant complètement oublier les autres chez lui, n'ayant pas pensé un seul instant que la jeune femme aurait accepter de sortir avec lui avec les évènement de la veille. Il se tourna vers Hinata en prenant un air désolé se grattant l'arrière de la tête gêné.

-Je m'excuse je n'ai qu'un blouson et un casque...je ne pensais pas que tu serait présente et...enfin porte les miens et prions que Sasuke ne nous croise pas, sinon je pense que je n'échapperais pas à la garde à vue.

Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme en sortant les clefs de sa moto pour ouvrir le compartiment se trouvant sous le siège. Hinata tirant timidement sur la chemise du jeune homme pour avoir son attention en déclarant avec une voix où perçait l'inquiétude pour le blond se rappelant de la dispute avec un agent de police qui était survenu quelque minute plus tôt et ne voulant surtout pas qu'il finisse au commissariat à cause d'elle.

-Na...Naruto ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je...je peu vous rejoindre avec les transports en communs, sinon vous...

Naruto se tourna vers elle avec le blouson et le casque dans les mains, posant sur elle un regard incrédule. Ils avaient rendez-vous et elle voulait qu'il la laisse prendre les transports en commun qui devaient être plein à cette heure de la journée, avec toutes les personnes qui utilisaient se moyen de transport pour se rendre au travail? Il réfléchit à toute vitesse pour avoir une solution, avant d'accrocher un sourire rayonnant accroché au visage en déclarant.

-D'accord, changement de plan, tu doit acheter quoi comme matériel?

Hinata le regarda sans comprendre et lâcha la chemise du blond en réfléchissant, posant son doigts sur sa bouche durant sa réflexion jugeant les priorités et annonça.

-Il me faut un cuiseur à riz et une friteuse.

Naruto sortit rapidement son téléphone portable de sa poche pour appeler quelqu'un devant Hinata qui ne comprenait pas se qu'il se passait. Après deux appel échoué, une voix ensommeillée lui répondait visiblement agacé que l'on perturbe ainsi son sommeil.

-Ouais tu veux quoi si tôt?

-Une friteuse et un cuiseur à riz, chez moi se soir.

-...

-Une friteuse et un cuiseur à riz, chez moi se soir.

-...Tu te moque de moi?

-Oui...mais pour la friteuse et le cuiseur c'est sérieux, si tu me rend se service, je veux bien te rendre n'importe quel service.

Un grincement se fit entendre dans le téléphone faisant savoir que l'homme c'était relever d'un coup dans son lit en entendant les mots du blond. La suite inquiéta Naruto, n'entendant pas son amis râlé comme à son habitude, mais plutôt une demande inattendu, il avait directement accepté cette mission "galère" sans même râler, se qui voulait dire que le monde allez bientôt sombrez dans l'apocalypse...ou alors il allait demander quelque chose au blond qui serait au moins aussi dangereux que l'apocalypse.

-Jure le et donne moi une branche de prix pour les deux.

Naruto se tourna vers Hinata qui se demandait où le blond voulait en venir. Il lui expliqua rapidement en bloquant le bas de son téléphone avec sa main pour expliquer à la jeune femme.

-Shikamaru, un ami à moi va acheter ton matos et le déposera chez moi se soir, nous y passerons pour les récupéré avant de rentrer chez toi.

Hinata aurait préféré y allait elle même, mais après tout le blond avait peut-être un truc de prévue dans l'après-midi, donc elle abdiqua en donnant une brochette de prix que le blond donna à son amis qui lui répondu simplement.

-...Galère...mais moins que pour toi...

Puis il raccrocha au blond qui sourit à la brune en montrant son poing pouce vers le haut, tandis que dans son for intérieur, il se prenait la tête entre ses mains, en total prise de tête sur se qu'allait lui demander son ami en remboursement de son service pourtant pas très compliqué pour toute personne normal. Il enfoui ses pensés profondément en lui et se concentra sur la brune qui le regardait timidement, faisant craquer le blond qui déclara sans se douter un seul instant que la jeune femme pensé déjà qu'il allait partir car elle avait été trop insistante au sujet des affaires du blond pour la moto.

-Et voilà le travail! Maintenant on à toute la journée pour nous deux, première étape te prendre un casque et un blouson de moto, seconde étape, nous faisons une sortie à l'endroit que tu veux entre le cinéma, le parc aquatique et une sortie dans un complexe sportif.

Elle le regarda tout d'abord sans comprendre réellement les mots qu'il venait de dire avant de réaliser qu'il transformer l'ensemble de leur journée en rendez-vous. Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi, mais en voyant le sourire plein de vie et la joie sur le visage du blond, elle se dit qu'elle devrait se réjouir de la chance qu'elle avait et réfléchit au différent choix. Le complexe sportif était hors de question avec les chaussures qu'elle avait, le cinéma était beaucoup trop risqué car elle risquait de croiser des personnes de sa famille. Donc le parc aquatique était la seule solution pour elle.

-Le...le parc aquatique...

Elle vit un éclair passé dans les yeux du blond avant d'afficher son plus beau sourire en tendant le casque et le blouson à la jeune femme.

-C'est partie pour une journée au parc aquatique, je te laisse mettre le blouson et le casque seule où tu veux un coup de main?

Il afficha un sourire charmeur en prenant le sac à main de la jeune femme de sa main libre pour le déposer dans la moto sans lâcher la brune des yeux, qui était complètements rouge suite à cette déclaration du blond, en plus du fait qu'il la regarder droit dans les yeux avec intensité. Elle saisi le casque et l'enfonça vivement sur sa tête pour rompre ce contact visuelle gênant et empêcher par la même occasion qu'il ne voie les rougeurs de son visage, preuve que chacune des paroles et chaque geste du blond la touchait directement. Elle sursauta en sentant les doigts du blond sur la peau de son cou pendant qui régler la sangle pour qu'il bloque bien la tête de la jeune femme. Il l'aida ensuite à mettre le blouson faisant exprès de la toucher pour la perturbé elle en était sûr.

Il s'installa ensuite sur la moto en la démarrant avant de faire signe à la brune de monter derrière lui. Il attendit sagement qu'elle s'installe et une fois en place il lui fit remarquée avec un sourire malicieux.

-Hinata, il faut que tu passe tes mains autour de ma taille si tu ne veux pas tomber quand je vais accélérer.

Hinata rougit en remerciant le casque qui empêchait le blond de s'en rendre compte, même si son sourire laissait parfaitement voir qu'il était au courant pour l'état de la brune. Elle passa timidement les bras autour de la taille du blond en serrant doucement, complètement gênée par la situation actuelle. Un sourire malicieux accroché sur le visage, le blond annonça.

-Attention j'y vais!

Il accéléra d'un coup propulsant en avant le bolide en effrayant la brune qui serra très fort la taille du blond le faisant exploser de rire en se lançant en pleine ville avant de croiser la voiture de patrouille de son meilleur ami, le temps semblant s'écoulé au ralentie tandis que le blond tourné la tête croisant le regard noir de celui-ci, lui promettant mille souffrance par se regard. Le blond déglutit et accéléra pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement de la zone, ne voulant surtout pas penser à se qu'y allait lui arriver le lendemain matin au poste de police.

Naruto et Hinata c'étaient arrêtés dans un magasin de moto pour allez chercher l'équipement de la brune qui avait prix un casque blanc simple et un blouson de la même couleur, insistant pour payer elle même quand le blond c'était proposé de lui offrir. Il était allé dans un coin avec une mine boudeuse en attendant que la brune finisse son passage à la caisse. En voyant qu'il boudait dans son coin elle lui accorda un sourire timide en lui prenant la main tout en le remerciant et il abdiqua en serrant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne en lui rendant son sourire. En partant, cette fois, elle mis sa timidité de côté et serra directement la taille du jeune homme se rappelant de son parcours précèdent.

Naruto conduisit plus doucement durant le deuxième voyage, maintenant qu'il était sûr que personne ne le poursuivrait pour infraction sur le port de protection et sa conduite n'avait jamais était aussi douce, il sentait la poitrine généreuse de la jeune femme contre son dos, tandis quelle prenait plaisir à se reposer contre le blond et en nageant dans l'odeur du parfum du blond qui persistait après le port de son casque.

Le parc aquatique de Konoha était le plus grand du pays du Feu, il réunissait des dizaines de piscines à thème avec des attractions et tout les jours le parc organisé une course le matin pour les enfants. L'après midi, deux course était organisé, une pour les personnes le désirant et la seconde pour les couples. Les courses étaient des parcours d'obstacles aquatique dans l'une des piscines obligeant les personnes à courir sur des plateformes de mousse, de nager sur une longueur en évitant des projectiles de mousse et plein d'autres épreuves du même genre. Durant les périodes de vacance le parc était pratiquement impossible d'accès tellement il y avait du monde, mais en temps normal, même si il restait bien remplis, il n'y avait aucune attente pour les différentes attractions et pour la nourriture. Naruto se gara sur le parking moto du parc aquatique, laissant la brune descendre de la moto. Une fois toutes leurs affaires ranger dans la moto, Naruto prit la main d'Hinata dans la sienne pour se diriger vers l'entrée du parc. Le ciel était bleu et la chaleur montait doucement, attirant du monde au parc. Le couple se trouva donc obligé de faire la queue pendant quelque minute, la file d'attente diminuant rapidement au soulagement du blond qui n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Il avait hâte de voir la jeune femme dans son maillot de bain, il était sur qu'elle serait rouge au point d'inventer un nouveau type de rouge. Hinata elle appréhender déjà le moment ou elle devrait se montrait devant le jeune homme pratiquement nue avec juste une maillot pour la protégé. Les seuls hommes l'ayant vu dans autre chose que le maillot de bain scolaire, c'était son cousin et son père. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle était avec cette homme dangereux pour sa santé mental et physique provoquant régulièrement de brutal accélération de son rythme cardiaque et la faisant tourné dans la paume de sa main. Le pire c'est qu'elle aimait cela, venant se demander si elle n'avait pas un problème.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la caisse et Naruto s'avança avec un grand sourire, préparant sa vengeance pour le magasin de moto. La jeune femme de la caisse accorda un sourire charmeur au blond pendant qu'il prenait des tickets d'entrée pour deux personnes. La vendeuse jeta un regard envieux et méprisant à la brune, se demandant comment cette dernière avait réussi le miracle de prendre se beau blond dans ses filets. Naruto paya les deux billets tandis qu'Hinata se manifesta en protestant.

-Non Naruto je vais...

-Hors de question! Je paye les deux billets ou alors si tu tiens absolument à payer ton billet, tu doit m'embrasser.

Naruto afficha un sourire fier de sa réplique qui fit rougir la jeune femme, assurant la victoire du blond qui paya les deux tickets. Avec un sourire vainqueur il tendit son billet à la jeune femme qui le prit entrant dans le parc avec son billet sans attendre le blond qui la regarda faire amusé. Toute les réactions de la jeune femme amusait et charmait par leurs innocences et leurs spontanéités. Il utilisa son ticket pour entrer dans le parc, rattrapant la brune pour lui saisir la main et déposé un baiser dessus.

-Aujourd'hui c'est toi la reine, il est donc hors de question que tu paye ton entrée. Je précise de suite que toute discussion pour le repas est fermer, la note est pour moi, mais je te laisse le maillot de bain.

Hinata avait eu des rougeur quand il baisa sa main, sentant la zone en question devenir brûlante d'une chaleur fort agréable et elle le regarda curieuse devant le fait qu'il la laisse choisir son maillot, étant pratiquement sur qu'il allait insistait pour choisir pour elle. Elle le regarda avec curiosité en demandant timidement.

-Pou...pourquoi vous me laissez choi...choisir le maillot?

-Tu me laisserais le choisir pour toi?

-Ce...certainement pas! Je suis sûr que vous en choisiriez un gênant!

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour ripostez devant l'accusation, avant de s'arrêter dans son élan, conscient qu'elle avait totalement raison. Il baissa la tête en avouant abattu.

-Oui tu as raison, j'aurais surement prit un petit bikini avec des ficelles pour qu'il soit facile à enlever.

Hinata regarda le jeune homme le rouge envahissant la totalité de son visage, en ayant imaginé le bikini en question sur elle. Elle en était sûr maintenant, il était hors de question de laisser le blond choisir ses maillots de bain. Elle avait été tellement choqué par son imagination du maillot qu'elle en oublia le fait que le blond lui ais laissé entendre qu'il voulait la déshabiller.

-Hors de question, oubliez cette idée, se genre de tenu est trop...trop...trop gênante!

Naruto eux une larme de déception, mais se consola en se disant qu'il n'existait aucun maillot de bain "habillé" dans les boutique du parc, donc il aurait quand même le plaisir de voir la peau blanche de la jeune femme. Il afficha de nouveau un sourire qui inquiéta la brune tandis qu'il partait pour la boutique de maillot de bain ensemble.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la boutique, Hinata regarda les différents maillot et soupira, se disant que malgré ses chaussure, le complexe sportif aurait été moins embarrassant. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour revenir en arrière et elle se résigna comme une condamnée à mort, se dirigeant vers les maillot une pièce. Naruto se sépara de la brune en lui donnant rendez vous à la caisse vu que les maillot des hommes se trouvait de l'autre côté de la boutique. Hinata voulu en finir rapidement prit deux maillot de bain, le premier étant un bikini noir, pour pouvoir l'essayer, puis le second un maillot orange une pièce possédant le maximum de surface cachée. Elle se dirigea vers la cabine d'essayage, voyant du coin de l'œil le blond hésité sur des maillots de bain orange fluo. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il s'agissait de slip de bain. Elle se dirigea vers le blond en serrant contre elle les maillots pour les lui cacher.

-Vous avez fait votre choix?

Naruto jeta un regard à la brune avant de déclarer avec sérieux.

-J'hésite entre le orange fluo et le orange/jaune fluo et toi? Lequel tu préfère?

Hinata regarda le blond, cherchant une trace d'amusement sur son visage, mais ne trouva que du sérieux. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se retrouver avec un homme en slip fluo lui tenant la main. Elle demanda avec espoir.

-Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt un short de bain? Ou un caleçon?

Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux en réfléchissant avant de répondre simplement.

-Les shorts de bain son pas pratique pour nager et les caleçons sa me donne l'impression de ne pas être en maillot mais simplement en sous-vêtement devant tout le monde, se qui reste assez gênant.

Hinata se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en lui proposant de porter le bikini qu'il voulait tant la voir porter, mais se contenta de prendre une décision à la hauteur de son courage en proposant plutôt.

-Si vous mettez un caleçon ou un short, je vous promet de mettre un bikini.

Naruto la regarda surprise. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas porter le bikini, se qui voulait dire que son choix de maillot devait lui paraitre pire. Il se rappela que la plupart des filles qui l'avait suivie dans une sortie piscine était partit presque directement en le voyant avec slip de bain fluo. Il regarda les caleçon, puis Hinata, allant de l'un à l'autre avec hésitation, avant de céder.

-D'accord, pour le caleçon, comme sa nous serrons le plus beau couple de tomate du parc.

Il rigola, suivi d'Hinata qui devait avouer que c'était surement un bon résumé de ce qu'y allait arriver.

Naruto attendait complètement gêné qu'Hinata finisse de se changer, il avait l'impression d'être en sous-vêtement dans un lieu public avec se caleçon, regrettant déjà son slip de bain. Il était retourner à la boutique pour s'acheter une veste histoire de se sentir moins gêné. Plusieurs femmes étaient venues l'aborder et il avait refusé toute leurs avance les laissant repartir déçu. Il sentait l'odeur entêtante du chlore des piscines lui chatouiller les narines, donnant envie au blond d'aller rapidement utiliser les toboggans et faire des longueurs. Il aperçu du mouvement de la sortie des cabine d'essayages, mais fut déçu de voir un groupe de gamin sortir en rigolant. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge du parc, voyant qu'il était presque onze heure. Il se tourna de nouveau pour voir la tête rouge de la jeune femme qui le regardait. Il haussa un sourcil en regardant la brune avant de s'approcher d'elle. Elle sursauta et rebroussa chemin, mais vif comme l'éclair le blond réduisit la distance entre eux et l'attrapa par la taille en aillant un frisson en sentant la peau fraiche sous sa main. Il la regarda et la jeune femme encore plus rouge sous le regard du blond qui la reluquait sans gêne. Elle baissa les yeux et se rendit compte d'un détail qui augmenta sa gêne, mais la mis en confiance aussi.

-Naruto vous...enfin, je pense que le lieux n'est pas bien choisie pour...pour...pour faire se à quoi vous pensez.

Naruto se rendit compte que le regard de la jeune femme fixait son entrejambe et il réalisa que son membre était dur et il rougit en tirant sur sa veste en regardant Hinata, qu'il croyait coincé sur se sujet, éclatait de rire devant la réaction du blond.

-Les rougeurs vous vont bien Naruto.

Aillant honte de lui même Naruto marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Pas drôle...réaction naturel...ta faute...

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire cristallin qui donna un nouveau frisson au blond qui la regarda avec un sourire. Il lui saisit la main entrelaçant leur doigts, faisant stopper le rire d'Hinata légèrement surprise en le voyant s'approcher d'elle. Elle déglutit et quand leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre, elle ferma doucement les yeux, sentant le souffle chaud du blond sur son visage. Au moment où le blond allez enfin atteindre ces lèvres, un bruit de serrure les fit sursauter et se séparèrent rapidement quand une femme d'un âge avancée sortit d'une cabine d'essayage. Elle jeta un regard au deux jeune gens rouge de honte et soupira sur la jeunesse actuel en sortant du bâtiments. Ils se regardèrent avant de rire doucement. Naruto regarda la jeune femme dans son bikini noir qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau de porcelaine.

-Il te va très bien se bikini, tu est vraiment belle Hinata.

Elle rougit au compliment du blond, même si elle trouvait que trop de peau était exposé, elle sourit en répondant au blond.

-Je vous...je te remercie Naruto.

Elle rougit devant son audace de prendre l'initiative de le tutoyer en plus du sourire joyeux apparaissant sur le visage du blond.

-On ferai mieux de nous rendre à l'intérieur du parc si on veut avoir une chance d'en profiter un peu avant que l'heure de manger n'arrive.

Hinata acquiesça et suivi le blond en prenant la main de celui-ci, entrecroisant leur doigts avec un petit sourire heureux au visage.

Hinata attendait Naruto à une table pendant qu'il était parti chercher leur repas au stand de nourriture. Ils avait passait la matinée à nager et faire du toboggan, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond qu'Hinata accepte de le suivre, aimant elle aussi se genre d'activité. Il avait été légèrement surpris par se passe temps, la plupart trouvant se genre d'activité trop gamin. Hinata avait remarqué que parfois le blond la regardé avec doute, comme si il ne croyait pas qu'elle lui disait la vérité quand à son ressentit. Elle le regarda entrain de commander au stand et sourit en pensant qu'elle avait faillit embrasser le jeune homme tout à l'heure. Elle était restait amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle avait rencontrer en étant jeune et avait regretter de ne jamais avoir pu le revoir pour lui déclarer ses sentiments. Elle ne se rappelait plus de son visage, mais seulement qu'il l'avait protégé, c'était occupé d'elle et l'avait même raccompagner au manoir de la famille Hyûga. Pourtant leur seul remercîment qu'il reçu fut frapper et jeter dehors pour avoir osé salir la princesse des Hyûga. Hinata en avait voulu à son père pendant un moment avant de se résigner pendant des années à tenter de tout faire pour que son père l'accepte. Maintenant elle commencer une nouvelle vie loin de son père et de ce monde qui l'avait tant souffrir. Elle fit un sourire au blond qui représentait sa promesse d'un amour et d'une vie normal. Il déposa devant elle un panier repas avec une serviette et une paire de baguette, puis s'installa en face d'elle avec le même repas qu'elle.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement discutant un peu de tout et de rien, aillant maintenant oublier la gêne de leur maillot respectif depuis un moment. Naruto questionna alors la brune sur son métier curieux de savoir se que faisait la brune dans la vie.

-Je...je travaille dans l'entreprise de...de ma famille, mais je ne fait qu'assister à des réunions et des réception donc on ne peu pas vraiment appeler cela un...un métier.

Naruto réfléchit tentant de se rappeler d'une entreprise avec un Koga pour la diriger, mais aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit et pourtant il connaissait toute les entreprises assez importantes pour donner des réception dans la ville de Konoha.

-Oh tu est donc une fille de bonne famille! Il est vrai que tu dégage une certaine aura de noblesse.

En entendant la réplique du blond, le cœur de la brune se serra et elle se masqua soudainement sous le regard du blond qui fut surpris. Avait il dit quelque chose de mal? Il tenta de changeait de sujet rapidement en demandant.

-Sinon tu à des frère et sœur?

Hinata le regarda un moment, avant de répondre calmement, encore sous le coup de la remarque précédente.

-Oui j'ai une petite sœur et une personne que je considère comme mon grand-frère, c'est le fils du jumeau de mon père et nous avons grandit ensemble. Et toi Naruto?

Le blond afficha un grand sourire joyeux et annonça calmement.

-Moi? Bah j'ai juste un frère un peu casse pied, tu te rappelle l'agent de police au parc? C'est lui mon frère et aussi le petit ami de la fille d'ont je suis...j'était amoureux.

Naruto avait gaffé et avait vu le visage triste d'Hinata comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Il s'insulta intérieurement.

-Il ne te ressemble pas, vous n'avez pas les même parents?

Naruto rigola doucement en demandant.

-On ne se ressemble pas? C'est le fait que je soit blond au yeux bleu et lui brun au yeux noir qui te fait dire cela?

Hinata rougit en s'excusant rapidement.

-Je m'excuse je voulais dire...

Naruto la coupa en levant la main devant lui en donnant un sourire doux à la jeune femme.

-T'inquiète pas, je te taquine, tu à raison je suis orphelin donc je n'ai pas de "vrai" famille, mais je considère Sasuke comme mon frère. Nous savons que nous pouvons compter l'un sur l'autre comme une vrai famille car il est comme moi, sa famille à été tuer par un groupe de personne corrompue qui voulait faire taire un policier faisant trop de zèle.

Naruto regarda Hinata qui semblait au bord des larmes et posa sa main sur la sienne en demandant avec un sourire moqueur.

-Rassure moi tu ne va pas pleurer de vieille histoire appartenant au passé?

Hinata secoua négativement la tête en essuyant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler au bord de ses yeux en déclarant.

-Non, je ne pleure pas mais...je trouve sa triste...

Elle ne lui mentait pas, mais l'instinct de Naruto lui dit qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Il ne pouvait non plus la forcer à se confier si elle ne le voulait pas, mais cela l'intriguer de savoir se que penser réellement la jeune femme. Sentant un silence pesant s'installer Naruto saisi les boite à repas vide et annonça qu'il allez les mettre à la poubelle. Il se dirigea vers le stand où les compartiments à déchets était placé derrière. Il sentait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, il faut dire qu'il avait fréquenté tellement de menteur durant sa vie, qu'il les connaissait et pouvait facilement deviner quand quelqu'un lui mentait. Pourtant il était sur de lui en disant qu'elle ne lui mentait pas, mais elle cachait quelque chose sur sa famille. Devait-il faire une enquête sur la famille Koga? Il toucha son collier au niveau du symbole de tourbillon et soupira, il se faisait surement du mauvais sang pour rien, il jeta les boîtes à repas et retourna vers Hinata quand il aperçu deux hommes qui flirter avec la jeune femme. Naruto sentit son sang bouillir, mais la vue de la brune le calma instantanément. Elle n'avait aucune rougeur comme le jeune homme l'avait imaginé, elle fixait les deux intrus avec un masque impassible, aucun sentiment ne perçant les yeux de perle de la jeune femme, provoquant le hérissement des cheveux du blond, sentant une vague d'excitation l'envahir. Un des hommes tenta de l'intimider en s'approchant d'elle, donnant le signal au blond qu'il devait intervenir rapidement. Il avait à peine fait un pas qu'Hinata pivota sur elle même au contact de l'homme sur sa peau et enfonça avec force son coude le ventre de l'homme, visant avec précision le foie de se dernier à la surprise de Naruto. Le second s'apprêtait déjà à bondir sur Hinata qui lui fit face en tournant le dos au blond. Elle ne l'avait pas vu trop occupée à se défendre contre les deux malappris. L'homme aperçu le regard du blond au moment ou il allait attaquer la brune, mais s'arrêta net devant les deux pupille vertical des yeux rouge du blond. Son regard était dur et froid, celui d'une bête meurtrière et pas celle d'un homme. Naruto montra d'un signe de tête l'ami inconscient à l'homme, lui intimant silencieusement de disparaitre de sa vue avec son ami ou de mourir en souffrance. L'homme déglutit devant la brune qui ne compris et se retourna pour tomber sur le blond qui afficher un grand sourire, les regardant avec son regard azuré en demandant.

-Hinata il se passe quoi? Des amis à toi?

Hinata piqua un fard monstrueux devant le blond, quittant rapidement la position de combat qu'elle avait prise plus tôt en faisant face à l'autre homme, qui prit rapidement son ami au sol en expliquant rapidement.

-Non mon ami est ivre désolé et adieu!

Il s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible, devant le regard étonné d'Hinata et le sourire du blond qui enlaça la brune passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour se coller contre son dos en lui murmurant à l'oreille à la surprise de la brune qui subit une monté phénoménal et brutal de son rythme cardiaque sans parler de l'ensemble de son corps qui devint rouge sous l'effet de la peau du blond contre la sienne.

-Il c'est passé quelque chose? Il semblait terrifié le pauvre.

-Non, ri...rien du tout Naruto il est ju...juste tombé...oui il est tombé et...son ami...

Naruto n'écouta plus la brune se perdant dans ses pensés, elle venait de lui mentir, il l'avait sentit et de plus elle n'avait pas la même réaction que tout à l'heure. Il c'était collé à elle exprès pour vérifier si elle allait réagir, mais au lieux de le frapper, elle rougit, surprenant le blond qui capta le rythme fou de son cœur contre son dos. Il réfléchit à la suite et décida de voir plus tard, il continuerait juste à être sur ses gardes au cas ou. Il se décolla de la brune quand elle fini de parler et retira sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Bon tu à décider quoi faire cette après-midi?

Hinata réfléchit et lui avoua qu'elle voulait rester seule avec lui pour continuer à discuter ensemble. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui, mais si il faisait les mêmes activités que le matin, elle ne pourrait pas lui poser de question. Naruto fit semblant de réfléchir avant de lui décrocher son sourire le plus charmeur en s'emparant de la main de la jeune femme entrelaçant leurs doigts en levant sa main libre en un poing en l'air poussant une exclamation de joie devant le souhait qu'elle avait de mieux le connaitre qui fit rire la jeune femme.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir sur le propriétaire qui portait son blouson orange et noir et son casque dans une main, tandis qu'il avait ses affaires de bain dans un sac plastique accroché au poignet, son autre main était occupée par celle de la brune qui observait curieuse l'appartement du blond, jugeant son contenu. Un salon en désordre complet avec des vêtements et des livres partout. La cuisine était d'un propre incroyable par rapport au reste de l'appartement, mais la brune en devina la raison rapidement, la poubelle débordé de cadavre de nouille instantané, confirmant se que lui avait dit le jeune homme sur lui. Il adoré les ramens sous toutes ses formes. Elle avait aussi appris qu'il aimait l'ensemble des sports sans aucune exception s'occupant même de jeune régulièrement, dont l'un d'entre eux qu'il considéré un peu comme son petit-frère. La vie du blond était comme un rêve pour elle, vivant de nouvelle expérience tout les jours, discutant avec tout le monde, aidant les autres dès qu'il le pouvait. Hinata ne voyait que des qualités chez lui, même son côté gamin qui la faisait souvent rire, où quand il s'occupait d'elle comme si elle était fragile, lui prêtant sa veste, l'aidant à sortir de l'eau, se montrant prévenant. Elle oublia le fait qu'il était peu organisé et avait une alimentation qui laissait à désirer, n'étant que de simple détails devant la perfection de cette homme.

Il débarrassa rapidement ses affaires laissant voir à Hinata la chambre du blond se trouvait au fond et que le salon était aussi bordélique que la cuisine. Avec un sourire gêné sur le visage il lui demanda tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Je doit avoir du thé ou du café dans la cuisine tu préfère quoi?

-Ne te dérange pas, je...je...

Naruto prit un air choqué comme si la brune venait de le gifler.

-Mais sa ne me dérange pas du tout! Dit moi juste se que tu souhaite.

-Un café serré.

-OK un...putain Shikamaru je parlait pas à toi!

Le brun avec un chignon le faisant ressembler à une ananas entra dans l'appartement du blond observant avec admiration le chaos régnant partout. Il aperçu Hinata et réfléchit avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la brune en annonçant avec une voix émue.

-Courage et merci...s'il te plait, ne meurt pas trop vite...

Naruto frappa la tête du brun en prenant Hinata dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de celui-ci.

-Pas touche Shikamaru et arrête de lui dire des conneries je...

Le brun coupa le blond en déballant une liste extrêmement gênante pour le blond.

-Son appartement à été nettoyer entièrement et totalement hier matin, en une journée il a mangé l'équivalent d'une semaine de ramens pour quatre repas par jour, soit trente deux ramens. Les caleçon trouver le jour de nettoyage on été brulé, et si tu veux savoir le pire c'était...

Une main s'abattit lourdement sur l'épaule du brun avant de tenter de la broyé sous le regard menaçant du blond qui demanda simplement au brun.

-Je pense qu'on à compris, je suis un bordélique, tu veux quoi Shika? En dehors d'une mort atroce bien sûr.

Le brun frappa le torse du blond avec son poing sans lui faire mal annonçant simplement.

-Galère, je viens juste ramené cette jeune femme chez elle, car les paquets son assez volumineux, donc mieux vaux avoir une voiture et sauf erreur de ma part, tu roule toujours sur deux roux non? Tu fait toujours le fou dans les docks avec ta moto? Car beaucoup de monde se plaigne qu'un Kitsune roderais là-bas à faire des farces au gens avant de s'enfuir en moto.

Naruto leva les mains main en l'air en soupirant.

-Ok, j'ai compris, je suis un danger publique en moto, mais fait attention en la raccompagnant et je compte sur toi pour l'aider et porter les deux paquets pour elle.

Le brun soupira en demandant à son ami.

-Pour qui me prend tu? Bien sûr que je vais pas la laisser porter les paquets avec se genre de chaussure surtout.

Hinata rougit de honte à la remarque du brun, suivant depuis le début l'échange ayant même eu peur qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Naruto regarda son ami de haut lui répondant en haussant les épaule.

-Je te prend pour Shikamaru Nara, le plus gros feignant mondialement reconnu pour ses incroyables compétence à fuir toute forme de travail.

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent avec d'éclater de rire, leur point se rencontrant l'un contre l'autre amicalement. Shikamaru se tourna ensuite vers Hinata en se présentant.

-Désolée pour la scène, je suis Shikamaru Nara, un ami de Naruto, je vais prendre tes affaires pour les mettre dans la voiture si tu le veux bien, le temps que vous disiez au revoir.

Hinata rougit au sous entendu tandis que Naruto taper l'épaule du brun.

-Imbécile va, l'écoute pas Hinata.

-Ou...oui...ah pardon, je suis Hinata Koga, une...euh...

Hinata se demanda se qu'elle était justement pour le blond qui la regardait avec un sourire malicieux. Il se moquait d'elle et s'amusait de sa réaction, il l'avait fait plusieurs fois dans la journée, et semblait aimer la voir gênée avait elle remarquée. Elle saisi son courage à deux main et annonça.

\- Je suis sa petite amie...en...enchantée de vous rencontrez Shikamaru.

Naruto fut surpris par la réponse, donnant un sentiment de victoire à Hinata, et sous le regard du brun, il afficha un sourire vainqueur en annonçant simplement au brun.

-Donc tu fait bien attention à elle Shika!

Le brun fit signe qu'il avait compris et sortit de l'appartement du blond avec la brune, saluant Naruto une dernière fois en s'inclinant avant de partir. Le blond ferma la porte et éclata doucement de rire. Elle avait vraiment de l'audace sa nouvelle petite amie. Il était curieux de voir la réponse qu'elle donnerai, mais n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle se proclamerait sa petite amie sous l'effet de ses taquineries. Il souffla et ramassa le papier accroche à l'intérieur de sa chemise pour le lire avec ces yeux devenu deux bloc de glace vide.

 ** _Dock de Konoha_**

 ** _Caisse d'arme arrivant du pays du fer à détruire._**

 ** _Présence de deux gang._**

 ** _Aucun témoin._**

Naruto soupira, les affaires reprenez plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut, mais quand on demander un démon renard, on en voyait le bout de ses queues, cette nuit serait surement sanglante. Il partit vers l'évier et brûla le papier avec de se diriger vers sa chambre pour se préparer à sa mission nocturne.


	3. Chapter 3

_**_**_**Disclaimer:**_**_** _Naruto et tout les autres personnage du manga et de l'anime ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont la propriété de Monsieur Kishimoto, je ne fait que les emprunter dans un excès de flemme et dans une but non lucratif.__

 _ **Âmes Brisées.**_

Shikamaru se gara sur le parking de la résidence de la jeune femme, qui était restait silencieuse durant tout le trajet. Elle avait observé le jeune homme pendant un moment, voulant lui posé des question sur le blond, mais n'osant pas, ne voulant pas se montrait indiscrète. Shikamaru sortit de la voiture en premier et récupéra les deux cartons pour Hinata, avant de la suivre jusqu'à sont appartement. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et il pénétra dans l'appartement en la suivant pour poser les cartons dans la cuisine. La première impression du brun était que l'appartement était vide et que les couleur choisie était trop "fille" pour lui. Il détecta au moins trois micro et deux caméra caché dans l'appartement, il préféra donc refuser l'invitation d'Hinata à boire un thé.

-Je suis désolé, une autre fois avec plaisir, je retourne voir Naruto.

Il fit un signe de la main et partit presque comme un voleur de cette appartement sous le regard surpris d'Hinata qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun agissait ainsi. En sortant il regarda la plaque de l'appartement et put lire "Hinata Hyûga", Shikamaru se demanda se qu'avait prévu son ami blond en retournant à sa voiture, pendant qu'Hinata observer son appartement en soupirant. Elle prit les caméras cachées et ramassa les micros avec difficultés, soupirant avant de les écraser tous sous sa chaussure. Encore une initiative mal venu de son père envahissant se dit elle. Elle se demanda si le brun n'était pas partit justement à cause des appareils de surveillance, après tout il avait inspecter du regard son appartement sans aucune discrétion, il était donc possible qu'il ai remarqué. Hinata posa ses affaires, préférant ne pas pensé à cela pour retourner toutes ses pensées vers son tous nouveau petit ami. Elle aperçu du coin de l'œil un papier dépassant de son sac et le regarda en voyant un numéro de téléphone avec le nom du blond. Un énorme sourire apparu sur le visage de la brune qui sauta de joie en poussant un petit crie de bonheur, avant de se ressaisir en pensant au voisin, gardant simplement son sourire pour sortir son téléphone et envoyer un message au blond. Elle regarda la page de message blanche et bloqua, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, elle plongea alors dans une immense réflexion pour trouver quoi écrire dans son message pour le blond.

Dans un entrepôt, sur les docks de Konoha, deux groupes se faisait face tandis que le ciel devenait rouge avec la chute du soleil, laissant la douce chaleur de la journée disparaitre pour céder la place à la nuit froide. Se séparant des deux groupes, quatre hommes s'avancèrent au centre de l'entrepôt pour discuter calmement. Le premier hommes avait de long cheveux brun comme celui qui le suivait et des yeux blanc laissant presque penser qu'il était aveugle. Cependant l'homme proche de la cinquantaine avait une vue perçante et un regard froid réputé pour être toujours impassible. Son bras droit et neveu lui ressemblait beaucoup avec les marques du temps en moins, tandis que de l'autre côté, les deux hommes porté des masque de fer, signe distinctif de leur confrérie de fabriquant d'arme. Leur réputation de fournir toujours des armes de qualité sans jamais être inquiété par les forces de l'ordre les rendaient numéro un du marché de la vente d'armes. L'ainée aux yeux blanc prit la parole en premier.

-Bonsoir Messieurs, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Les deux hommes masqué demandèrent simplement.

-Avez-vous l'argent?

L'homme soupira et fit signe à son neveu d'apporter la mallette. Le jeune homme s'avança en ouvrant la mallette en question montrant plusieurs liasses de billets aux hommes masqués qui acquiescèrent pour faire amener un caisse qu'ils ouvrirent devant le brun qui afficha un sourire satisfait. Dans la caisse des pistolets et des sabres en grand nombre était stockés, le tout dans de la paille. Hiashi s'empara d'un sabre et jugea son poids, donna trois coup dans le vide et convint que le poids était parfait. Il plaça la lame face à son œil droit voyant les petite vague dessiné sur le fil de la lame sans défaut, bien droite sans aucun nivelé ou aucune bosse. Il regarda son neveu qui examiné les pistolets et fit un signe satisfait à son oncle, les armes étaient de très bonne qualité. Hiashi garda le sabre en se tournant vers les deux marchand d'arme.

-Comme d'habitue vous faite honneur à votre réputation, nous prenons les armes et voici l'argent comme convenue.

Hiashi tandis la mallette pleine de billet au marchand à sa droite quand un vrombissement de moto se fit entendre, puis un second et enfin le crissement de pneu avant qu'une moto apparu devant l'entré principal son phare allumé aveuglant les occupants du dépôt. Que faisait les hommes qui montait la garde devant l'entrée des docks? L'homme observa ses hommes qui tentait de joindre sans succès l'équipe de l'entré. Le motard coupa le contact de sa moto en regardant à droit puis à gauche avant de rentrer dans l'entrepôt pour s'arrêter, provoquant plusieurs réaction dans les deux groupes. L'intrus portait un masque blanc en forme de tête de renard, cachant son visage en dehors de ses pupilles verticales et ses yeux rouges ainsi que sa tignasse blonde. Il portait au coup un collier et une veste orange et noir, aucune arme n'était apparente, mais le jeune brun au yeux blanc santé l'aura de danger émanant de l'homme. Tous les autres connaissait plus la réputation du blond, mais dans l'ensemble la peur régnait. Une voix modifiée numériquement sortit de derrière le masque sur un ton joyeux.

-Bonsoir, bonsoir messieurs, je suis désolé de m'incruster dans votre soirée, mais il semblerait quelqu'un trouve vos armes gênante. Puis-je vous demander gentiment de les détruire pour moi?

Les regards allèrent des armes au blond avant de se poser sur les chefs des deux groupes qui annoncèrent d'une même voix.

-Tuez le! Encerclez le et abattez le!

Les regards se durcir et les hommes entourèrent le blond qui soupira devant cette actes flagrants d'appels à la violence. Ils sortirent leurs armes à feu et tirèrent tous ensemble sur le blond, créant des étincelles partout autour du blond qui les regarda en soupirant. Il chargea directement les hommes devant lui et les désarma rapidement de deux violent coup de poing dans le foie, les faisant lâcher leurs armes qu'il récupéra en oubliant pas de tirer une balle dans la tête de chacun des deux hommes qui se tenait le ventre au sol. Il passa d'un homme à l'autre à une vitesse surhumaine, venant toujours au corps à corps pour achever ses adversaire d'une balle dans la tête. Le nombre de sous-fifre diminua rapidement quand soudain un coup de sabre obligea le blond à s'éloigner. Il remarqua les deux homme masquer qui tente de rejoindre une issue de secours, mais n'arrivèrent pas à l'ouvrir, le blond avait pensé à verrouiller chacune des issus avant de se rendre vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Maintenant il devait esquivé les coups de sabres du jeune brun et des sous-fifre restant qui en voyant le blond esquiver les coups eurent l'intelligence de ranger leurs pistolets pour courir prendre des sabres dans les caisses. Cela obligea le blond à continuellement esquiver, ne semblant pas pour autant ressentir une gêne dans cette position. Il les regarda simplement s'épuiser en donnant des coup dans le vent avec un sourire sadique camoufler derrière son masque de renard. Quand la première erreur du à la fatigue arriva, un homme trébucha en donnant son coup de sabre, permettant au blond de taper le poignet du malheureux avec le tranchant de la main, lui faisant lâcher son sabre pour s'en emparer, mettant fin aux attaques, inscrivant la peur en plus de la fatigue dans le regard des hommes présent. Le blond éclata d'un rire mauvais en se moquant.

-Ahahah, alors Mesdemoiselles? Vous commencez à fatiguer? En tous cas félicitation pour les sabres, il son magnifique, il est presque dommage de les détruire...presque!

Il brisa le sabre contre le sol avec un coup d'une violence tel que des éclat furent projeter partout, allant se planter dans certain des hommes, blessant ou tuant une bonne partie d'entre eux. Les rares qui n'avait rien reçu furent surpris et n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions que des couteau de lancé venait se loger dans leur carotide, les faisant s'effondrer en se tenant la gorge pour tentait vainement de retenir leur fluide vital qui s'échappait emportant leurs vies avec lui. Du coin de l'œil le blond aperçu les hommes au masque de fer qui avait déjà perdu l'ensemble de leurs larbin tenter de contourner la zone de conflit pour sortir par l'entrée de l'entrepôt, mais furent de suite accueillie par des couteau enfoncer dans le dos avec une précision chirurgicale, sectionnant l'artère supérieur du cœur en passant entre les côtes. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol pendant que l'hémorragie faisait son travail. Le blond fixa les deux seuls homme aptes à lui tenir tête et n'ayant presque pas été blessé. Le plus jeune faisait obstacle entre son supérieur et l'assassin, qui lança un couteau sur le brun le voyant facilement le contré avec la lame du sabre. Le blond ramassa un nouveau sabre à coté d'un des cadavre et le pointa vers le brun en lui faisant signe d'approcher de sa main libre.

Le brun conservait un masque impassible et approchant doucement du blond, gardant son regard fixé sur son adversaire sachant que le moindre moment d'hésitation annoncerait sa mort. Un bruit métallique attira le regard du brun qui eu tous juste le tant de mettre la lame de son sabre en parade de celui du blond, qui les brisa tous les deux en enfonçant son poing dans le foie de son adversaire lui faisant rendre son repas avant de devoir esquiver un coup de sabre que l'ainé lui assénait. Ce dernier mit une main sur le dos de son neveu en se renseignant sur son état sans lâcher le blond au masque de renard des yeux se sachant toujours sur le fil du rasoir.

-Neji tu va bien?

-Ou...oui mon oncles...je...

Il sombra dans l'inconscience et un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans le regard de son oncle, avant de disparaitre derrière le masque impassible du vieux brun. L'assassin sortit deux couteaux et chargea à pleine vitesse sur celui sa cible qui para adroitement l'attaque armée, le blond pivota sur son pied d'appuie et se tordit pour donner un puissant coup de pied dans l'épaule du brun qui se déboita en lui arrachant un grognement sourd de douleur. Il se tourna vers son bourreau, sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se défendre de la prochaine attaque et ferme les yeux en le voyant armé le coup de grâce qui fut perturber par une sonnerie de téléphone. N'ayant pas encore senti la sensation de l'acier froid pénétrant sa chaire, le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'assassin qui regarder son téléphone. Il éclata de rire et regarda l'homme en face de lui de son regard rouge et froid.

-Je peu dire que tu as une chance monstre aujourd'hui, je vais même être bon prince, je te laisse détruire toute les caisses d'armes toi même et ensuite je te laisserais partir avec ton neveu et le reste de tes hommes.

-Rien ne t'empêche de me tuer après que je t'ais obéi il est donc hors de question que j'abdique.

Les yeux du blond devinrent rieur et applaudit devant la déclaration du brun.

-Bravo! Bravo! Quel homme se Hiashi Hyûga! Alors maintenant laisse moi te montrer quelque chose qui pourrait te faire changé d'avis.

L'assassin afficha une photo sur son portable qui laissa le brun indifférent, laissant perplexe le blond.

-Tu connais l'adresse ou mon idiote d'héritière à décider de fuir et ensuite? Pense tu que son sort m'intéresse? J'ai encore une autre fille pour...

Un couteau se planta dans le pied du brun lui arrachant un cri de douleur, pendant que le blond contenait avec peine sa colère.

-Je vous propose un marché, vous me donnez votre héritière et je vous laisse vivre après la destruction des caisses et leur contenu, après tout je ne vais pas tuez mon futur beau-père...pour l'instant.

Hiashi ne put cacher sa surprise se mêlant à la douleur dans son regard. Il était sûr que le blond avait un autre objectif en vue. Il tenta de jouet la carte de la sécurité.

-Je ne peu pas, ma fille aînée et moi somme en froid elle ne m'écoutera pas si je ...

-Je me moque de votre situation familiale, tu va organiser les fiançailles et tu as deux mois pour le faire, sinon je viendrais vous rendre une petite visite, qui fera de votre fille une orpheline et de votre clan un souvenir.

Regardant l'état des hommes présent dans l'entrepôt, le chef de clan ne douta pas un seul instant de la véracité des propos du renard, ayant déjà reçu plusieurs rapport sur les résultats du blond, il n'allait pas prendre le risque de le sous-estimer.

-Que compte faire "Kyûbi" à ma fille?

Le blond regarda Hiashi dans les yeux, le sondant tout en se demandant si il devait ou non répondre. Il fini par se décider.

-Vous avez deux mois Hiashi et je compte sur vous pour le ménage, car si une seule des armes qui était présente dans les caisses sort de cette entrepôt, je vous promet de m'occuper de votre clan personnellement et je prendrais grand soin de votre famille, mais je ne voue tuerais pas, vous vivrais et assisterais à la fin de votre famille.

Sur cette menace le blond tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie en voyant la lune qui se lever, se reflétant dans l'eau noir de la nuit. Il prit une photo avec son appareil et l'envoya à la personne qui avait interrompu son massacre. Hinata Koga, il sourit et modifia son contact en Hinata Hyûga avant de ranger son portable. Il venait de trouver son ticket d'entrée pour enfin commencer son ascension dans le milieu mafieux. Il monta sur sa moto et démarra comme un fou, se propulsant dans la nuit en laissant derrière lui un entrepôt qui commençait à brûler.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto pénétré dans le poste de police, la plupart des gens sur son passage souriait voir le saluer tel une star faisant son entré, s'arrêtant pour lui serrer la main, ou prendre de ces nouvelles. Il passa naturellement le portique d'entrer des agents de police, saluant son gardien avant de monté les escaliers qui le mènerait jusqu'au bureau principal où les agents de police de la ville de Konoha travaillait d'arrache pied. Il pénétra dans se lieux craint de la plupart des criminels et se dirigea naturellement, comme un habitué des lieux, vers la machine à café ou deux personnes discutaient calmement. La plupart des regards se tournèrent devant la chevelure blonde qui attira leurs regards. Naruto passa entre les deux hommes pour prendre un café serré en leur souriant. Ils le regardèrent avec surprise puis de suite leur regards se tournèrent vers le bureau de l'inspecteur Uchiwa et Senshu, voyant déjà le brun sortir de son bureau avec un air qui glaça l'ensemble de la salle sauf le blond qui récupéra sa boisson dans la machine et aperçu son ami en se tournant de la machine à café, lui faisant un grand signe de la main en criant un salut amical.

-Youhou! Sasuke je suis là! Alors tu m'engueule où aujourd'hui?

Tout le monde du se retenir de rire devant le manque de sérieux du blond et surtout vis à vis du visage du brun, emplie de veine devant sa rage qu'il refoulait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il attrapa Naruto par le col de son haut le tirant dans son bureau ne ménageant pas son ami qui tentait de ne pas renverser le contenu de son gobelet. Sasuke claqua la porte de son bureau pendant que Naruto c'était diriger devant le bureau ou se tenait une jeune femme au macaron en lui affichant un sourire charmeur.

-Salut Tenten, tu fais quoi ce midi?

-Salut Naruto, cette après midi je déjeune avec mon mari, mais je pense que ton problème se trouve derrière toi.

Naruto soupira en se retournant en sirotant son café regardant le brun avec un sourire provocateur.

-Comme promis je suis ici agent Uchiwa, alors qu'allait vous me dire cette fois pour ma conduite dangereuse et immature?

-Je vais rien te dire, j'abandonne toute idée de faire rentrer du bon sens dans l'esprit du cancre que tu es! Je vais par contre te parler de la jeune femme avec qui tu étais hier, c'est une relation de travail?

Naruto regarda son amis, sachant bien de quoi il parlait quand il abordait le sujet de son "travail". Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à Tenten qui lui sourit gentiment, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était déjà au courant.

-Non, c'est une relation normal, je sortait avec elle une peu avant de découvrir la vérité, elle c'est présenté à moi comme étant Hinata Koga, alors que son nom est Hinata Hyûga, ses yeux ne peuvent pas tromper, elle doit surement faire partie de la branche secondaire de sa famille, elle est donc sûrement liée à ton mari Tenten.

Sasuke ouvrit un dossier de police sur la brune, son casier était vierge, mais plusieurs soupçon sur des affaires de meurtres étaient liés au dossier de la jeune femme de se qu'avait pu lire rapidement le blond. Un détail attira soudain l'attention du blond qui eu du mal à intégré l'information.

-Tu es sûr de ton information?

Sasuke regarda son ami avec sérieux en demandant simplement.

-Toutes les informations dans ce dossier son sûr à 100%, mais se dont je ne suis pas sûr se sont de tes motivations Naruto, qu'elles son tes projets avec l'héritière de se clan mafieux?

Naruto soupira en se grattant derrière la tête en réfléchissant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire pour la brune, il n'était pas encore totalement attaché à elle, il avait donc une chance de pouvoir rendre les choses plus simple. Cependant la jeune femme qu'il avait connu n'était pas une mafieuse, il était près à en jurer, donc elle ne pouvait pas être une assassin de sang froid. Il se rappela aussi la soirée d'hier, quand Hiashi lui avait avouée qu'Hinata était sa fille, quand il lui avait montré la jeune femme le visage souriant devant son appartement.

-Je ne suis sortie avec elle que parce qu'elle m'attirait, mais hier j'ai rencontré la famille Hyûga lors d'un échange d'arme, j'ai massacré les trafiquants et j'ai assommé Neji, excuse moi Tenten, mais j'ai aussi rencontré le chef du clan Hyûga, lui faisant me donner la main de son héritière pour pouvoir entrer dans le monde des mafieux et commencer la purge.

Tenten regarda son ami avec une colère non dissimulait, sachant que c'était l'un des risques quand un ami d'enfance était assassin et que son mari l'un des grands noms du monde mafieux. Tous les soirs elle redoutait de ne plus revoir son mari le lendemain tué par un assassin voir par son propre ami. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas dire à son mari que son ami était le tueur connu sous le nom de Kyûbi, ni dire à son ami et son travail les différentes affaires en liaison avec les Hyûga. Elle vivait un calvaire tout les jours entourées de secret qui, elle le savait, un jour aurait raison d'elle.

-Je ne te demanderais pas plus d'information sur cette nuit, mais je voudrais que tu face attention en allant dans se clan, ils ont leur propre assassin et il est terriblement doué, nous n'avons toujours aucune trace pour connaitre son identité, mais ta "petite amie" était toujours sur les lieus du crime avec son père et des membres présumé du conseil des anciens de leur clan. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit connaitre cette assassin, sinon être cette assassin lui même.

Naruto réfléchit au parole du brun en tentant d'imaginer Hinata avec une arme tuant des gens et rigola légèrement tellement l'idée lui paru absurde, la jeune femme étant un exemple de bonté et de bienveillance de tout se qu'il en avait vue.

-Non je ne pense pas qu'elle soit l'assassin ni qu'elle le connaisse directement, mais savoir qu'un tel individu existe chez elle me permettra de rester sur mes gardes lors de mes visites dans leur clan.

Sasuke soupira devant l'attitude du blond qui comme à sont habitude ne voulait pas faire attention à sa propre sécurité, se contentant de garder son objectif en vue et se mettant en danger, mais il savait qu'il ne l'écouterait pas comme toujours, il se contenta donc de l'avertir avec un conseil amical.

-Si tu es sérieux avec elle, je te conseils de lui avouer que tu connais son nom, sinon je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie le choque de la révélation.

Naruto regarda son ami droit dans les yeux en lui souriant montrant un poing avec le pouce lever qui arracha un soupire aux deux inspecteurs sachant que le conseil du brun était entré dans une oreille du blond et ressortit par l'autre sans avoir était capter par les quelques neurones que possédait le jeune homme. La conversation étant fini, Naruto sortit du bureau en se retournant soudain comme si il avait oublier quelque chose et se retourna en annonçant bruyamment avec un sourire moqueur accroché au visage.

-Sasuke-chan, je sais que tu aimes les peluches, mais le porte clef avec un ours rose est vraiment mignon. J'était sur que Sakura faisait l'homme dans votre relation.

Dans la seconde qui suivit la déclaration du blond, Sasuke dégaina rapidement son arme de service et tira sur son ami en voyant rouge. Naruto esquiva d'une roulade sur le coté, pendant que la balle s'encastra dans la porte du capitaine qui sortit de son bureau en criant.

-Sasuke Uchiwa dans mon bureau immédiatement et Naruto Uzumaki tu as trente secondes avant de finir dans une cellule alors sort d'ici tout de suite!

Naruto salua l'assemblait qui applaudit devant le visage exaspéré du capitaine pendant que le visage rouge de rage du brun se dirigeait vers le bureau de son capitaine, sachant qu'il allait encore recevoir une engueulade pour avoir utiliser son arme de service dans les locaux de la police. Le bureau du capitaine était même muni d'une porte pare-balle à cause des visites trop régulière du blond qui finissait toujours de la même manière, se souvenant de la première fois que cette événement était arrivait. Le capitaine buvait tranquillement son café, quand un coup de feu rompit la tranquillité, la balle perforant la porte de son bureau et le gobelet contenant son café pour finir dans le mur derrière lui. Depuis cette incident arriver à presque chaque visite du blond dans les locaux de la police qu'il fréquentait trop souvent au goût du capitaine, mais donner toujours de la bonne humeur au personnel du poste de police, souvent au dépend du jeune inspecteur qui était toujours la victimes des nombreuses farces du blond. Le capitaine soupira et se prépara à sermonner l'Uchiwa sur son comportement.

Dans l'après midi, Naruto se rendit dans l'appartement de Shikamaru en soupirant, il devait rendre service au brun, mais redoutait le service qu'il allait lui demandait. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait demandait un service, le blond avait du frôler la mort rien que pour apporter une lettre de la plus haute importance pour le brun et cela gratuitement sans prime de risque. Naruto soupira, une nouvelle fois imitant parfaitement son amis en sonnant. Shikamaru sortit de son appartement habiller dans un ensemble que le blond qualifia de chic en tenant un écrin noir dans sa main. Naruto regarda l'écrin puis son amis avant de déclaré en reculant.

-Je suis cent pour cent hétéro!

Shikamaru le regarda avec un soupire en déclarant d'un ton blasé.

-T'es vraiment galère Naruto, c'est pas pour toi imbécile, je veux faire ma demande et ton rôle sera de me protéger durant tout le temps de ma demande.

Naruto déglutit, sachant que la seule femme que son ami fréquenter était la sœur d'un psychopathe avec un complexe sur sa grande sœur tellement important que le blond avait entendu que plusieurs ex de la blonde était mort dans d'atroce souffrance alors qu'il n'avait fait que demander à la blonde de sortir avec eux. Elle avait refusée, mais cela ne suffisait pas à son jeune frère qui supprima chacun des fous qui avait tenté de lui prendre sa sœur. Il avait maintenant en face de lui le plus fou d'entre les fous, Shikamaru Nara, qui non content d'avoir effectué le miracle de sortir avec la sœur d'un psychopathe, maintenant il voulait la demander en mariage. Naruto soupira avant d'avertir le brun.

-Ok je ne peu pas revenir sur ma parole, mais je tiens à signaler que tu fais une connerie monumentale!

-Merci de ton soutien Naruto.

-Tsss, je te retrouve où?

-Je vais lui faire ma demande sur la jetée.

Naruto eu un regard emplie de désespoir, avant de déclaré avec ironie.

-Pourquoi ne pas aussi afficher un panneau lumineux pour que son frère n'ai aucun mal à te loger une balle dans la tête en sachant exactement où tu te trouve? Tu es au courant que la jetée est totalement exposé, donc tu sera complètement à découvert durant ta précieuse demande.

Shikamaru afficha un sourire plein de compassion et mis une main sur l'épaule du blond en lui disant.

-Bonne chance Naruto, j'ai toute confiance en toi.

Naruto poussa un cri de rage en son for intérieur en affichant un sourire crispé à son amis, le reste de la journée allait être difficile il le sentait. Il se résigna à son sort en se dirigeant vers sa moto pour suivre la voiture du brun en restant à bonne distance pour ne pas être repéré par le potentiel poursuivant qui allait à coup sûr lui aussi poursuivre le couple durant ça sortie.

Le temps passa et Shikamaru suivit la jeune femme au grès de ses désirs soufflant et râlant, mais la suivant avec un sourire heureux au visage, que Naruto capta, lui faisant se rappeler du début de la relation entre les deux jeunes gens, Shikamaru avait était engagé pour traiter des données informatiques pour le clan Sabaku, Temari étant chargé de la surveillance du brun. Durant leur travail, la blonde ne cessait de devoir venir le secouer chez lui, le réveillant tout les matins en le secouant, puis critiquait son manque de sérieux au travail. Shikamaru la traitait sans arrêt de fille galère, mais avait avoué au blond lors d'une soirée passait au bar qu'il apprécié le caractère franc de la blonde et leur prise de bec, se qui avait fait éclaté de rire le blond qui passa ensuite la soirée à le taquiné sur le sujet. Le lendemain la blonde avait ordonnait au brun de sortir avec lui, faisant exploser de rire Naruto et frôler la syncope au roux alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieux d'un repas entre amis. Ensuite les relations furent plus tendu, car Gaara refusait la relation, mais fut remit à sa place par sa sœur, tandis que le blond ne pouvait se retenir de rire quand il voyait le couple ensemble. Cependant il avait plus d'une fois admiré et les sourires heureux sur leurs visage, comptant du bonheur de ses amis. Il soupira en voyant Shikamaru arrivé sur la jetée et commençait à se baladait main dans la main avec la jeune femme qui se collait a lui. Naruto capta une envie meurtrière et laissa sa moto pour laisser son casque et son blouson derrière lui et ouvrit sa veste en prenant son masque de renard pour le posait sur son visage en courant à toute vitesse vers la source de cette soif de sang. Il arriva sur un toit en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied pour tomber sur un homme au cheveux court roux coucher avec un fusil de précision visait le brun avec un visage déformé par la colère. Naruto soupira en voyant le roux qui n'avait même pas sentit sa présence. Il s'avança vers lui en lui demandant gentiment.

-Tu ne pourrais pas simplement les laisser ensemble? Tu devrais bien voir que ta sœur est heureuse avec lui.

Gaara tourna son visage surpris vers le blond, avant de se rendre compte qu'il portait son masque de renard. Il hésita une seconde et lâcha le fusil, enfilant un masque de chien viverrin en fixant le blond.

-Tu sais que tu me demande de renoncer à ma sœur pour la laisser rejoindre les rangs d'un clan neutre et sans aucune puissance offensive, qui ne pourra pas la protégée lorsqu'elle sera en danger.

Naruto rigola au nez du roux qui serra ses poings tremblant de colère. Il planta son regard dans celui de son ami en déclarant.

-Sache que Shikamaru est bien plus capable de la protéger que toi ou moi, il à un cerveau très actif quand il le veut et je ne doute pas qu'il veuille protégé la femme qu'il aime.

Gaara s'emporta en attrapant le col du blond qui le laissa faire en l'écoutant lui crier dessus.

-Et tu pense que si un assassin viens s'en prendre à ma sœur il pourra l'arrêter simplement en lui montrant qu'il a un cerveau?

L'aura meurtrière du blond submergea le roux et le fit reculer en se mettant en garde près à se faire attaquer, pendant qu'il lui répondait simplement.

-Non, mais son cerveau anticipera à l'avance et il la mettra à l'abri le temps que je fasse le ménage.

Gaara déglutit travaillant dans le même domaine que le blond, ayant lui aussi une bonne réputation, mais il avait déjà affronter le blond dans une combat à mort et il ne s'en était sortit que parce que le blond ne tuait pas gratuitement et qu'il ne faisait que se mettre sur sa route. L'attention des deux assassin se porta soudain sur le groupe d'une vingtaine d'homme qui s'approchait du couple qui était en pleine scène de déclaration. Naruto jura et sauta de l'immeuble en déployant dans son dos neuf lames orange qui bougeaient comme des queues étant sortie de son collier. Il utilisa les lames pour s'accrocher à une branche d'un arbre et amortir sa chute en atterrissant souplement dans une pirouette cinq étage plus bas, s'élançant à une vitesse surhumaine vers le couple pour s'interposer entre le couple et les individu armer qui ouvrir le feu sur eux. Les lames orange se tournèrent pour être de profil et devenir invisible à l'œil des attaquants, tellement elles étaient fine, tranchant et déviant tout les projectiles sous le regard choqué de Temari, pendant que Shikamaru continuait sa demande en sortant l'écrin de sa poche arrière et l'ouvrant dévoilant son contenu à la jeune femme qui fut encore plus choqué en mettant ses main devant sa bouche les larmes au yeux. Soudain les deux amoureux entrèrent dans leurs monde en s'embrassant avec passion tout en se serrant l'un contre l'autre couvrant l'autre de caresse et d'amour sous une pluie de balle qui était dévié par les lames du blond pendant que le roux descendait un à un les assaillants vidant les vingt balles de son chargeur. Chaque balle tua un homme et quand il eu fini il rangea son fusil dans un longue mallette en ramassant toutes les douilles des balles avant de descendre rejoindre le couple que Naruto regardé avec dégout. Il accueilli le brun avec un bras sur les épaules en retirant son masque en lui demandant.

-Si jamais je deviens comme cela, descend moi pitié.

Gaara afficha un sourire mauvais et lui répondant.

-Compte sur moi pour cela.

Le couple se rendit enfin compte de la présence des deux assassins, avant d'apercevoir les vingt cadavres. Shikamaru ne fut pas surpris par la présence des cadavre, malgré que son attention était resté concentrer sur la sœur du roux et Naruto applaudit en déclarant.

-Félicitation les amoureux, mais la prochaine fois Shika j'aimerais que tu me prévienne quand tu attend un groupe armé car je déteste les surprises de se genre.

-J'avais le choix entre un feu d'artifice et une pluie d'étincelle, j'ai pris le moins compliquer à avoir.

Gaara observa le sourire du génie et comprit alors que depuis le début il avait fait venir Naruto pour l'arrêter lui, mais surtout pour s'occuper des assaillants, mais il ne savait pas comment il avait eu accès à cette information. Il se rappela les paroles du blond sur le toit et soupira, avant de jeter un regard menaçant au brun.

-Si tu la rend malheureuse, je jure que souhaitera être mort aujourd'hui!

Temari afficha un grand sourire, heureuse que son frère accepte enfin sa relation avec le brun et vint serrer son frère dans ses bras en le remerciant, tandis que Shikamaru soupira avec un sourire accrocher au visage.

-Galère...


End file.
